


La bruja de Honnleath

by ada



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ada/pseuds/ada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En la escapada a Ferelden, Trevelyan tiene una idea, Cullen acaba empapado y un par de soldados persiguen brujas en el bosque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La bruja de Honnleath

**Author's Note:**

> No recuerdo la última vez que escribí algo tan largo :_D Pero qué puedo decir, estos dos me están inspirando mucho ♥ El fic es prácticamente una continuación de una de las escenas del romance. El Declan que menciono al final es un homenaje a un fic de dryadeh y no puedo dejar de recomendaros muy fuerte que os leáis su Cullen/Trevelyan (Todas las veces que quise besarte). 
> 
> ¡Spoilers del romance de Cullen!

Una pequeña guarnición de soldados, bajo el mando de Cullen, les había acompañado durante el viaje a Ferelden; viaje que, si todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan, sería corto. Habían decidido levantar un escueto campamento en el linde del bosque; pero después de que Cullen la llevase a escondidas hacia el lago, habían preferido permanecer en aquel embarcadero un poco más. Sin la compañía de soldados curiosos, algo en lo que Cullen estaba especialmente interesado.  
  
Trevelyan le había convencido para acomodarse al borde de los tablones húmedos, descalzos y con los pies hundidos en el agua oscura. No sin antes lograr que él se deshiciera de su constante armadura, que ahora quedaba apartada a un lado junto al abrigo. Cullen sintió cierta nostalgia por esa simple imagen, que le recordaba a aquellos días más inocentes cuando sus hermanos lo avasallaban en aquel rincón y todos terminaban sin zapatos y con los pies mojados.  
  
Ella aprovechó para hacer preguntas sobre su vida en Honnleath y su familia. Él, por su parte, intentó saciar su curiosidad relatando algunas anécdotas de cuando era tan sólo un niño, que Trevelyan escuchó con interés sincero entre risas y exclamaciones. Cuando aún estaban apostados en Haven, Josephine le había mencionado que Trevelyan no mantenía buena relación con su familia. Cullen podía imaginar los motivos: Leliana les había informado de que los Trevelyan eran conocidos en Ostwick por su devoción hacia la Capilla; probablemente que una de sus miembros naciera con el don de la magia quedaba como una mancha en aquel historial tan pío. Sin embargo, guardó sus suposiciones para sí mismo y mantuvo el hilo de la conversación por aguas más confortables; aunque para ello había tenido que recurrir a algunas historias vergonzosas de la infancia.  
  
Su risa bien valía ese sacrificio.  
  


-

—Muy bien. Neil y Jenna, os encargaréis de reconocer la zona. —Gavin lanzó una mirada cansada a las ascuas de la hoguera, que amenazaban con apagarse de un momento a poco—. Y traed leña, o esta noche nos vamos a morir de frío.

Jenna gruñó sin pudor mientras terminaba de guardar sus flechas.

—¿Eso no tendría que hacerlo Beth? Es la encargada de los requerimientos, a fin de cuentas.

Gavin suspiró de nuevo, apoyando los dedos en el puente de su nariz.

—Beth está cazando la cena. Venga, es sólo un momento. Cuanto antes acabéis, antes descansaremos y estaremos de camino a Skyhold mañana.

—Vamos, Jenna. Además, esto está muy tranquilo; seguro que en unos diez o quince minutos hemos terminado —añadió Neil, recolocándose con orgullo su uniforme de la Inquisición.

Neil era, a todo rasgos, el cadete más reciente la guarnición que había acompañado al comandante Cullen y a la inquisidora hasta Ferelden. Destilaba fervor por la causa y una voluntad inagotable de cumplir sus deberes como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Jenna resopló y, una vez terminó de organizar sus flechas, se colocó el carcaj a la espalda y comenzó a andar hacia el bosque.

-

Era probable que hubieran pasado horas. No recordaba la última vez que había hablado _tanto_ , y empezó a notar la garganta seca cuando se tomaron unos minutos de silencio. El zumbido de los insectos y aullidos lejanos llenaron el hueco de sus voces, y Cullen aprovechó para observarla con detalle bajo la luz pálida de la luna. Apenas se conocían desde hacía algo más de medio año, pero sabía que nunca había sentido lo mismo por nadie. Un sentimiento al que rehusaba nombrar aún, quizás por miedo a perderlo o a no ser del todo recíproco.

Y entonces, como conjurada por sus pensamientos, Trevelyan giró el rostro de repente y le lanzó una sonrisa atrevida.

—Tengo una idea —comentó con entusiasmo mientras sacaba los pies del agua y se colocaba en pie para sorpresa de Cullen, que le dirigió una mirada confusa.

Abrió los labios para formular una pregunta, pero cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo no necesitó decir una sola palabra. Simplemente permaneció boquiabierto mientras Trevelyan empezaba a desvestirse sin reparo alguno.

Cullen quiso reaccionar de muchas formas y no logró hacerlo de ninguna. Conocía la zona y sabía que ese lago no estaba tan perdido dentro de la espesura del bosque – había granjas y casas desperdigadas entre los caminos. Incluso ellos mismos las habían visto durante el viaje. No, aquello, fuera lo que fuera que tuviera en mente _no_ era una buena idea. Era pasada medianoche: que alguien apareciera de repente sería poco probable, pero aún así había riesgo. El clima tampoco acompañaba. Estaban en primavera, pero Ferelden era un témpano de hielo comparado con el clima marqueño, al que probablemente ella estuviera más acostumbrada. El agua del lago tenía todos los indicios de estar gélida. Definitivamente, no era una buena idea. Su cerebro le martilleaba con un _no_ continuo que le empujaba a abalanzarse sobre ella y taparla; pero se quedó allí, todavía incapaz de reaccionar.

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo? —balbució, con un tono más agudo del que le habría gustado. Ella rió, Cullen tragó saliva.

—Voy a darme un baño —sentenció sin titubear—. Y _tú_ podrías acompañarme.

Cullen lo había imaginado. Temido, más bien. Y mantenía su postura: era una idea nefasta.

—No, no —empezó a decir, levantándose—. El agua estará muy fría. Estamos muy cerca de granjas, de otras casas. Podrían oírnos o...

—Ah, ¿así que planeabas hacerme gritar, comandante? —susurró acercándose a él, mientras terminaba de quitarse la camisa de algodón que llevaba bajo la chaqueta. Cullen no podía verse reflejado, pero por el Hacedor sus mejillas estaban ardiendo y sentía que volvía a ser un adolescente vergonzoso ante la simple idea de...

Comenzó a verter una retahíla de palabras casi inconexas que trataban de formar una excusa. Pero de su boca no salió ni una sola razón contundente de por qué aquello era una mala idea y por qué no debían hacerlo. Y quizás -no, con toda probabilidad- el problema era que el prospecto de lanzarse al agua con ella desnudo le gustaba _demasiado_.

Lo que quedaba de la ropa interior de Trevelyan acabó en el suelo de madera del embarcadero, mezclado con el resto de las prendas. Sin poder evitarlo, la miró de arriba abajo, con la misma intensidad que la primera vez que se habían visto desnudos. Ella le devolvió una sonrisa acompañada de un guiño, y sin pensárselo dos veces se abalanzó hacia el agua oscura del lago, que salpicó en todas direcciones.

—¡Espera...! —acertó a decir, sin conseguir detenerla. Después de unos segundos que parecían eternos, el agua volvió a moverse y la cabeza de Trevelyan se asomó resplandeciente.

—¡Está helada! —masculló, apretando la mandíbula con un ligero temblor.

Cullen logró reponerse y, cruzando los brazos, adquirió su mejor expresión de _te lo dije_.

—Estamos en Ferelden, ¿qué esperabas? —añadió, con tono que trataba de ser severo. La sonrisa en sus labios indicaba lo contrario.

Trevelyan optó por ignorarle y atajar la situación con un poco de orgullo, así que comenzó a dar brazadas para nadar a pesar del leve tiritar que recorría su cuerpo. El pelo empapado se pegaba a su cuero cabelludo, peinado hacia atrás y brillando con un tono más oscuro bajo la luz de la luna. Sus hombros se asomaban por debajo del agua con cada movimiento, sugerentes como un canto de sirena que le llamaba. Cullen se dio una reprimenda mental ante el pensamiento: no, lo que tenía que hacer era sacarla de allí antes de que acabase con una pulmonía.

-

—¿Has oído eso? —preguntó Neil de repente, deteniéndose en seco en mitad de la maleza. Jenna giró sobre sus pies y le dirigió una mirada un tanto hastiada.

—¿El qué? Sólo se oyen insectos —espetó, decidida a retomar el camino. Aún tenían que recoger algo de madera para el campamento y ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber ido con el Pequeño Neil, como lo habían apodado el grupo de soldados.

Pero Neil no retomó el paso, allí plantado entre unos arbustos con el oído puesto en la lejanía.

De repente, Jenna lo escuchó también. Unos susurros, mezclados con algún ruido parecido a voces y un ligero chapoteo.

—Podrían ser osos remojándose en el lago. Venga, ¡vamos! —apremió Jenna, haciéndole gestos con la cabeza para que la siguiera.

Neil, sin embargo, no se movió. Sus pupilas la miraron fijamente y su expresión se torció en un gesto de miedo mal disimulado.

—He... he oído historias, ¿sabes?

Jenna colocó los brazos en jarras, arqueando una ceja en una clara señal de que su paciencia se estaba agotando. Señal que, por supuesto, Pequeño Neil no captó.

—Ilústrame. ¿Qué historias?

—Hay brujas y espíritus en estos bosques —siseó Neil mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos, en un vano intento de no atraer la atención ajena de dichas brujas y espíritus, o eso supuso Jenna.

La joven elfa le lanzó una mirada totalmente rígida hacia su compañero.

—Neil, en serio. Hay un supuesto magister de Tevinter convertido en engendro tenebroso, con su propio archidemonio y ejército de fanáticos, suelto por el mundo, ¿y te preocupan las brujas y espíritus de un bosque? —bramó, caminando hacia él con paso resuelto y dispuesta a agarrarlo del pescuezo si hacía falta—. Además, Beth me dijo que esas historias son de la Espesura Korcari, ¡ni siquiera estamos cerca!

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero Beth también habló de una bruja en Honnleath. ¡Incluso encerró a un demonio en unas rocas y las convirtió en golem!

El vallaslin de Jenna se retorció al arrugar aún más el ceño.

Neil asintió y, ante el empujón de la muchacha, no tuvo más remedio que volver a caminar.

-

 

—Muy bien, ahora que ya has conseguido lo que querías, ¿saldrás del agua? —lanzó la pregunta cuando la vio acercarse al muelle nadando.

Ella se aproximó y sacó medio cuerpo del agua; las gotas de agua se deslizaban por cada curva y Cullen tuvo que respirar profundamente. Se apoyó de la forma más cómoda posible sobre los tablones de madera, pasando una mano por el pelo mojado.

No contestó, pero le indicó con el dedo índice que se acercara. Cullen, sin pensar y con un simple suspiro de resignación, obedeció y se acuclilló junto a ella, incapaz de advertir el peligro que en otras circunstancias habría sabido ver de lejos.

Trevelyan tomó en el puño parte de la camisa de Cullen, dio un tirón y la gravedad hizo el resto del trabajo. El silencio del bosque se vio interrumpido por el zambullido en el agua y las carcajadas alegres de la inquisidora. Pocos segundos más tardes, la cabeza de Cullen salió del lago, con el pelo revuelto y la camisa de algodón pegada al cuerpo.

En otras circunstancias, habría estado indignado. Molesto. Avergonzado, incluso. Mantuvo la expresión seria, esa que reservaba para cuando tenía que poner orden entre sus soldados; y cuando empezó a ver preocupación en el rostro de Trevelyan (sólo quería hacerla dudar por un momento), decidió actuar en consecuencia a la situación.

De un manotazo, le lanzó agua hacia la cara. Trevelyan lo miró sorprendida, con una ligera sensación de alivio en su expresión, y devolvió el ataque. En tan sólo unos minutos, aquello se convirtió en una guerra digna de los veranos que pasó en ese embarcadero de niño. Había agua por todas partes salpicando de un lado a otro, risas, protestas y, sobre todo, sensación de libertad absoluta.

-

—¡Otra vez! ¿No lo has oído? —exclamó Neil, y en el proceso dejó caer un leño sobre su pie.

Jenna, que había recolectado ya suficientes ramas secas para mantener vivo el fuego, intentaba atarlas con una cuerda. Ignoró el comentario de Pequeño Neil, aunque no pudo evitar una sonrisa culpable al escucharle gimotear por el dolor de su pie.

Lo oyó de nuevo. Neil se percató de cómo Jenna había mirado hacia el fondo del bosque, del que apenas se distinguía nada por la oscuridad.

—¡Ja! Lo has oído. No me engañes, Jenna.

—Vale, vale. Pero mantengo mi postura. Serán animales simplemente, Neil.

Una carcajada, susurro de voces. ¿Gemidos?

Neil la miró con intensidad, entre aterrorizado y orgulloso porque el bosque le diera la razón.

—Los animales no se ríen. Ni susurran, ni gimen —murmuró Neil, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

Jenna, con el ceño fruncido, se cruzó de brazos.  
  
—De acuerdo. Entonces será la temible bruja de Honnleath, yaciendo con su última víctima. Y luego nos seguirá y vendrá hasta aquí, para hacerse contigo. Puede que incluso te corte a trocitos después y te coma. ¿Te gusta?  
  
El rostro de Pequeño Neil se volvió pálido.  
  


-

Lo que empezó como una batalla casi infantil cambió poco a poco de cariz conforme sus cuerpos se acercaron. Había risas, pero más suaves, acompañadas del sonido de pequeños besos esporádicos. Trevelyan pasó los dedos por el pelo mojado de Cullen con deleite, mientras él se dedicaba a repartir besos a lo largo de su cuello y clavícula. Bajo del agua, su mano la ayudaba a mantenerse a flote, apoyada al final de la espalda.

—Quizás deberíamos... —comenzó a decir él, deteniéndose y buscando su mirada.

Ella sonrió y le sostuvo la mandíbula, cubierta de barba incipiente.

—Cullen. Tú. Yo. Solos. Un lago precioso. Deberíamos hacer _muchas_ cosas.

Una carcajada suave escapó de sus labios.

—Sabes cómo hacer un buen argumento.

Trevelyan respondió con una media sonrisa y guió a Cullen de la mano hasta el embarcadero, donde logró apoyarse contra la estructura. Él no tardó en reaccionar y la atrapó contra el listón de madera. Sus manos viajaron hasta la cadera de la mujer, mientras con la boca retomaba el trabajo que había dejado a medias. La escuchaba suspirar cerca de su oído, al tiempo que sentía cómo ella lo rodeaba con las piernas por la cintura. Sus dedos le acariciaban la nuca con la punta de las uñas, haciendo que toda su piel se erizase y un escalofrío recorriese su espalda.

Iba a ser una noche muy, muy larga.

-

 

—Ya lo has conseguido —bufó Jenna, chasqueando la lengua—. ¿Quieres comprobar si hay muertos viviente o brujas?

Neil se aproximó a la orilla del lago, que se veía tan tranquilo y reposado como era de esperar. Apenas una brisa escasa movía las aguas en pequeñas ondas. El joven cadete entrecerró los ojos, buscando el origen de los extraños -y humanos- sonidos que les habían estado acechando por el bosque. Jenna podía burlarse de él todo lo que quisiera, pero era obvio que allí había más gente.

—Imagina que son Venatori, o templarios rojos —añadió Neil, oteando la orilla opuesta.

—Si son Venatori, probablemente estén engañándonos con magia; y si son templarios rojos... bueno, sinceramente no quiero verlos tan _íntimamente_ —adujo Jenna, con cara de asco al terminar la oración y darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

Antes de poder responder al comentario jocoso de Jenna, Neil percibió de repente algo en la lejanía.

—¡Mira! —exclamó entre cuchicheos. Su dedo señalaba el otro lado del lago.

Estaba lo suficientemente lejos como para no ver con claridad, pero las formas de una pareja en el agua se podían distinguir a la perfección. En actitud muy cariñosa, si algo se intuía por los gestos y sonidos.

—Serán del pueblo, pero menudo... —Neil se detuvo al ver cómo Jenna tomaba su arco y una flecha del carcaj—. ¿Qué... qué haces?

Una sonrisa que sólo podía describirse como pérfida se dibujó en los labios de la joven elfa.

—¿Quieren pasárselo bien? Ahora verán.

La flecha se deslizó de entre sus dedos con una precisión y suavidad que Neil había presenciado pocas veces. Dibujó una parábola en el aire, y finalmente cayó con un silbido y un golpe en los tablones de madera del embarcadero que podía divisarse en la distancia.

Dos gritos al unísono. Un hombre y una mujer. Neil vio ambas figuras moverse con rapidez desde el agua hasta tierra firme, subiendo con un impulso de los brazos desde el muelle mismo. Desde luego, no eran simples habitantes de una aldea. Se movían como soldados entrenados, sobre todo el hombre.

—Jenna, ¿y si fueran... bandidos?

—Pues los matamos. ¡Somos soldados, cadete! —replicó, guardando el arco.

—¡S-sí, señora!

Jenna le hizo apresurarse para recoger toda la leña que habían recolectado, así como sus bolsas. No tardaron más de un par de minutos. Limpiándose el sudor de la frente, Jenna comprobó que no habían dejado nada atrás.

—Y ahora que ya sabes el misterio de la bruja de Honnleath —dijo un tanto aliviada— vamos a recoger esta madera y marcharnos al campamento. Gavin nos va a tener...

Los dos escucharon un arbusto cercano removerse, seguido de pasos silenciosos y el silbido de una espada que se desenvainaba. Con toda la rapidez de la que fueron capaces, Jenna volvió colocar su arco en posición y Neil sacó la espada que aún no había estrenado. Giraron y lo que vieron les heló la sangre más que cualquier bruja de los bosques.

—¡C-comandante! —balbucieron a la vez, y tanto los ojos de Jenna como los de Neil se abrieron de puro terror. La madera, ramas y bolsas que sostenían en los brazos cayeron al suelo con aplomo.

Enfrente tenían al comandante Cullen, general de la Inquisición, empapado de arriba abajo. Lucía el pelo revuelto y húmedo y sólo llevaba puestos unos pantalones ajustados un tanto escasos. Blandía la espada frente a ellos, pero en cuanto les reconoció comenzó a bajarla. Sólo un poco.

Neil nunca había visto tanto odio en una mirada, ni siquiera en la de Jenna.

Para sorpresa de ambos, poco después les alcanzó la que suponían era la mujer que habían visto a los lejos. Una mujer que no era sino la Inquisidora en persona, la mismísima Heraldo de Andraste. Allí, calada hasta los huesos y tapada como podía con una camisa de algodón y lo que reconocieron como el abrigo del comandante Cullen.

—Teniente Jenna. Cadete Neil —dijo, con absoluta seriedad—. Retiraos. Ya hablaremos.

Ninguno dijo nada y corrieron hacia el interior del bosque como si el mismo Corypheus se les hubiese plantado cara a cara.

-

—Neil.

—¿Sí? —respondió en un hilo de voz. Aún estaba paralizado.

—¿Te gusta la arena y el sol?

Neil la miró desconcertado, frunciendo el ceño. Jenna se calentaba las manos al fuego mientras tanto.

—¿Qué dices?

—Después de esto nos va a enviar al puesto del Acceso Occidental, dalo por seguro —contestó ella con resignación.

—N-no, no creo. El comandante es una persona razonable, sabe que ha sido un error...

—Declan sólo les pilló dándose un beso en la ronda de la muralla y acabó allí con el comandante Rylen. Nosotros les hemos cogido _haciéndolo_ , y encima les he lanzado una flecha. Da gracias si la Inquisidora no abre una brecha ella sola y nos mandan con los muertos.

Neil se mordió el labio, mientras frotaba las manos nerviosas.

—¡La flecha fue cosa tuya! —exclamó Neil con indignación.

—Pero acabamos allí por tu dichosa caza de brujas.

Neil agachó la cabeza con pesadumbre y los hombros caídos; un suspiro de cansancio y resignación abandonó sus labios.

—Al menos tendremos algo que contar en la Fortaleza del Grifo —dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio, con una sonrisa pequeña que intentaba ser conciliadora.

Jenna entrecerró los ojos, sus cejas unidas en el centro al fruncir el ceño, y espetó:

— _Fen'Harel ma halam!_

Neil no entendía una sola palabra de élfico, pero aquello le hizo pensar que quizás había estado viajando con la verdadera bruja todo ese tiempo.

 

**-fin-**

  
_Fen'Harel ma halam_ : que te lleve el Lobo Terrible / Dread Wolf take you (palabrita de [Patrick Weekes](https://twitter.com/PatrickWeekes/status/636242438118490112), que curiosamente lo puso en Twitter el mismo día que terminé el fic y ya lo había escrito en español) 


End file.
